Don't Count Me Out
by ASimpleObsession
Summary: This is Rue's point of the story. From the reaping up to her death. Not the best sumary but please read and review Disclaimer: I DO not own the Hunger Games. ALl rights belong to Suzanne Collins
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

Don't count me out yet

I lie in bed awake. I should get some sleep but I cant help but worry. It's my first year in the reaping. I sigh. Might as well get my younger siblings dressed. I get up and think how this should be my parents job, but theyre too deep in sorrow from the lost of My older sister. She was 15 when she went into the games 3 years ago and they never have gotten over it. I get up and move to the bunk bed across the room."Rose,Lily, get up. We have to get dressed." I smile as I see my to beautiful younger sister's eye reflect back in mine. They look so much like me. Brown hair, Brown eyes, dark skin. "I've laid out dresses for each of you. Get dressed while I go wake up Kale,Reed, and Cedar." I quietly walk to the tiny room next to mine. "Kale,Reed, Cedar. Get up, or we'll be late for the reaping.!" I watch as 3 small boys get up grogily and stagger into the bathroom. I laugh and walk to the kitchen. We dont have much food, but we'll manage. I make a cold soup with some of the herbs we have. Then I bake some Katniss roots and spread some berries onto it. It feels like its missing something. I walk outside knowing that that there must be something to complete this dish, then I see the dandelion. I pick several then hear a bird begin to whistle. I look up and see a Mockingjay. I whistle the district's four note anthem. They quickly pick it up and begin to sing. I smile as I walk inside."RUE! We're Hungry" 5 little voices shout at me. I turn the corner to see 5 brightly lit faces. "Okay. Sit down and I'll bring the food." I divide the food into 5 equal sections, then keep a small Katniss root and a handful of berries for myself.. They always come first. Then I walk to the table and give them all their food. I eat mine quickly and then get dressed in my best outfit. I go to my parents room and tell them im leaving for the reaping. My Brothers and Sisters and myself all walk together holding hands. I walk to my sections after getting pricked for blood. I turn back and notice my parents barely making it to the square before the mayor starts. They're so pathetic. I listen as the mayor reads the story of the dark days and then I see our bouncy escort walk to the stage."Welcome, the Odds be EVER in your favor." then she reaches for the girls name and then pulls it out. She slowly unfolds it and then says,"Rue Oak" I panic. I cant go, my siblings will die, I think as I walk to the stage, then they call Thresh. Poor Thresh. He always looked out for me if I was ever picked on for my size, but he always kept to himself. Im then escorted to the Tributes room to say goodbye. My parents and siblings come in and cry."Rue, You can't leave, we'll miss you too much" Lily, my 7 year old sister says. I hold back tears,"I have to go, but i'll always be with you, through the mockingjays" I say with a sad smile. My youngest sibling,Cedar, comes to me and hands me something. I roll it around in my hand and see its a woven grass item shaped like a star or flower."For you, Your Twoken" he says in his 3 year old vioce. I hug him"Thank you," then I turn my attention to my parents,"Now I may not make it back, so you 2 HAVE to work and feed them, Dont act like you've been, you arent the child here, they are. I love you both" I see them nod, then they are told to leave. I walk to the train with Thresh right beside me"Its okay wittle one." he says with s mall sad smile.I look up to him and I smile too. Then I enter the train and I see that its fabulously expensive. My Mentor, Seeder, comes up behind us. "Looks like we may have a winner, Wow! You're a little one." Only one thought goes through my mind"Dont Count me out yet"

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Its Rue's point of view. I gave her a background. Hope you like it please review~Savanna


	2. Chapter 2 The Train Ride

**So Here's chapter 2. If i dont get any reviews soon, im gonna save my time and stop. Im up for suggestions if anybody has them. Hope you enjoy.(:**

* * *

How it all started.

I look around the train as Seeder shows me and Thresh our rooms. They're right across from each other. I look at Thresh,"Will You come with me, please!" I beg with puppy eyes. We lock eyes for a few moments."Fine" he grumbles as we walk in. The room is extraordinary. The bed is large plush and fitted with a dark blue and green comforter. The Closet is full of clothes to fit all sizes. Then I look at Thresh. He is amazed, the shock evident in his eyes. I sit on the bed and pat the spot neck to me. He hesitates, then sit down. He's so tall and muscular. While I myself am less than a fourth of his own size."Thresh, do you remember when we met?" He nods and I think back.

~Flash Back~

**It was my first day of school in district 11 and I had just left my first class. It was slightly raining and there were puddles everywhere. I dodged them, seeming to be flying as I have been told. I wasn't looking where I was going and soon I ran into someone."I'm so sorry" I apologize as I look up. A huge boy, 11 maybe, 6 years older than me looking down at me. He has darker skin and dark brown hair with blonde highlights. He has beautiful green eyes. He looks very mad and pushes me down. I land in a puddle and begin to cry. Suddenly I hear the boy wimper. I see Thresh then, pf course I didn't know it at the time. He has the boys back pinned against the wall and is speaking roughly to him."You like picking on little girls. HMM? What if I pick on you." he says as he pushes him in the wall again. The boy looks scared as ever"Get away and don't let me see you again." the boy runs away and Thresh walks over to me and offers me a hand."You shouldn't let people push you around you know. I'll help you and watch out for you. You and me, we gotta stick together." I smile then reply"I'm so tiny, I couldn't stick up to that boy if I wanted to." Then next thing he says becomes my daily motto"Don't count yourself out". From that day forth, Thresh has had my back and I have brought him a peanut butter sandwich everyday. We always would each lunch together. That's why this reaping hit the district so hard. He's like my brother.**

~End Flashback~

I turn slightly to see Thresh Passed out on the bed asleep. Its been a long day so I snuggle up to him and fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This is really just Fluff. The next chapter will be when she first meets her stylist, the chariot ride and when she first sees Katniss. Please Review~Savanna**


	3. Chapter 3 The Chariot Ride

** Thank you to my one wonderful reviewer. I really cant tell you enough how grateful i am. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Dont Count Me Out Chapter 3

I wake up to a light knocking on my door,"Rue, have you seen Thresh.?" Seeder. I turn over and hit a wall. Then I look more carefully, Thresh. He must have fallen asleep. "Thresh, Thresh. Wake u-" I feel hands wrap around my throat. The I see Thresh's eyes. They show shock and pain. He quickly lets me down and pulls me into a hug."Im so sorry Rue. I didnt mean to. I thought you were the capital." I smile."Its fine Threshy Bear" I say as he puts me down. The knocking soon begins again, and I remember why I woke up. I open the door to reveal Seeder, with a shocked expression on her quickly wipes it clean."Lunch is ready, and we should be at the capital in about an hour. You dont argue with your mentor, Stylist, and dont hurt your prep team. No matter what happens, what they say goes." She says all in one breathe then walks off, as Thresh and I follow behind her. I see Thresh roll his eyes out of the corner of my own. We soon arrive at the dining hall and I almost faint. There is food galor and it could easily feed my family for 2 weeks, well fed I might add. I see Thresh is just as Shocked as I am. I sit down across from Thresh who sits beside Seeder. We begin to eat and are almost done when Chaff, Our drunken mentor who has only one hand, comes in and plops down beside me. He automatically ask for alcohol. He pours himself a glass and I begin to get antsy. "Um sir, could you please te-" "Hush your mouth girl, I aint got time for your whining." I am slightly shocked."But we're going into the games soon and I was wondering if you ha-" im cut off again by a searing pain in my side. I open my eyes and see im on the ground and Thresh has his hands around Chaff's neck, Seeder trying to pry them off. Then he speaks,"You dont touch the little girl, you hear me!" he shouts and Chaff lightly nods his head, his face going blue. Thresh lets him go and slowly walks over to me. He lifts me up and I cry out in pain. He holds me in his arms rubbing my hair like my father used to. "You better hope she aint hurt, or you'll be dead" I snuggle deeper into Thresh's arms as he sits on the couch to watch the reapings."You okay little one?" I nod slowly, even though my side feels on fire. I dont want Chaff to get hurt. Our mentors soon follow, keeping distance from Thresh, who easily has a foot on both of them. The reapings come on and I watch as District 1 comes and 2 people come on. An arregant looking boy and a too-revealing girl are the tributes. Then District 2 comes and the Girl volunteers. She young and small but has an evil look in her eyes. Then a tall musculin 18 year old boy volunteers and I twitch. Thresh must be able to tell, because he whispers only where I can hear"DOnt worry about him, I'll get him for you" I nod not wanting to speak. District 3,4,and 5 goes by and I notice a red headed foxlike girl get picked from 5. 6,7,8,9,and 10 go by fast too. Then, our district which I cant even watch. I close my eyes and open them when I hear the District 12 escort speaks. She calls out a young scared looking girl, no bigger than myself. I feel sorry for her until I see a beautiful dark haired girl come up calling her name. She's so beautiful and fearce looking. She volunteers. Then I watch and pay close attention to her name"Katniss Everdeen". I keep thinking that maybe, if I can team up with her, them I might make it. Maybe she wont count me out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is full of lots of Fluff, but i just love Rue and Thresh. I think they would have been great siblings Please Review~Savanna**


End file.
